remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Seiryu Tenmyoin
Seiryu Tenmyoin is the Student Body President, and a high-ranking A class student at the college. She is a Senior in Group A, Student 18. She is at the top of her class and dominates all of the sports she plays in, including tennis, swimming, and gymnastics. History Angel Blade Nailkaiser, posing as a Professor Houjou, meets Seiryu after she steps out of the shower, asking her to show her around the campus, stating that the Dean had said that Seiryu would be the best to do so. Seiryu agrees, and, while they tour, Nailkaiser asks to see the old abandoned church, saying that she wishes to pray, and also asks Seiryu to join her. But, once they enter, the doors close and Nailkaiser disappears. She is then attacked by GeoBloods, and Nailkaiser reappears in her true form, stating that she intends to find out if she is Angel Blade or not. Just as a GeoBlood is about to attack her, she is saved by a disguised Ayame Fudou, who urges her to run away. Still paralyzed with fear, she watches Ayame kill two more GeoBloods, and then fight Nailkaiser, who decides that Ayame must be the real Angel Blade. After Nailkaiser grows a penis, Ayame again tells Seiryu to run away, but to no avail, as Nailkaiser fires an energy blast from her penis. She awakens moments later bound captive in only her underwear while watching as Nailkaiser and the GeoBloods interrogate Ayame with sexual torture. After they are finished, Nailkaiser tells them to go ahead and implant their seed into Seiryu, but are interrupted by the arrival of Moena. As Moena enters the church in a daze, Seiryu urges her to run away, but Nailkaiser fires an energy blast at her. When the dust clears, the real Angel Blade appears and swiftly kills the remaining GeoBloods. After Angel Blade crosses blades with Nailkaiser, the villainess flees. She is then seen lying unconscious, being tended to by Ayame. Three days later, she is at school, where she is informed by a staff member that are records that anyone named Houjou has worked at the college. She returns to the abandoned church, convinced that what she experienced last night was not a dream, and remembering that Moena was also there. She goes to Kyoka's cafe, asking Moena to speak with her. She tells her what she witnessed, seeing Nailkaiser attack Moena, and that she fainted after she thought that Moena had died. She also says that when she woke up, she was back in her dorm room. Though she has no proof of the incident, she is convinced that it was real, after seeing Moena's picture in the school records. She begs Moena to tell her if Angel Blade was the one that saved them both. When Moena doesn't answer, Seiryu hugs her and apologizes for forcing Moena to remember such a horrible ordeal. She kisses her forehead, and agrees to keep their encounter with Angel Blade a secret. Seiryu then goes to a hospital at night, trying to find Ayame. She is informed by the receptionist that an unidentified woman was admitted three days ago. The receptionist offers to show Seiryu to the patient's room, but Seiryu fails to notice the unconscious staff members lying a few feet away. The receptionist turns out to be Colonel Elaine, who uses her as a hostage in order to force policewoman Emily to surrender to both her and General Chloe. She is later seen in another room of the hospital, bound and naked as she is forced to watch as General Chloe tortures and rapes Emily. Despite her best effort, she becomes aroused at the sight of Chloe using her penis to rape Emily, but still begs for someone to save her. Elaine fondles and fingers her while they watch Chloe continue to ravage the policewoman. Once Chloe has finished with Emily, she and Elaine prepare to rape Seiryu with their penises, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Angel Blade. In the third episode, she is summoned to the Dean's office, unaware that he has been commanded by Nailkaiser to use her as bait to lure Angel Blade, since she has already been saved by her twice. She is bound to the wall, unconscious and in her underclothes, only awaking after the Dean begins to fondle her breasts. The Dean brutally rapes her, and, during sex, he turns into a mutant. Her screams prompt Moena to transform into Angel Blade and attempt to rescue her. When Angel Blade arrives, a naked Seiryu stumbles towards her and collapses into her arms. Seiryu then kisses Angel Blade on the lips and then begins sensually touch her, causing them both to cum. After Seiryu falls unconscious, Angel Blade is captured by the Dean's tentacles. She regains consciousness while the Dean molests Angel Blade. Noticing Angel Blade's sword lying nearby, she stabs the Dean in the back and demands that he let Angel Blade go. The Dean grabs her throat with one of his tentacles, but she is still able to throw the sword to Angel Blade after the heroine breaks free of the Dean's grasp. She witnesses Angel Blade use her Ultimate Dynamic attack to defeat the Dean. Still weakened, Seiryu is tended to by Angel Blade. Category:Angel Blade Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters